1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display containers, and and more particularly to a one-piece combination display tray-connector device adapted to be used individually on a counter as a display tray, for holding and displaying articles of merchandise, or as a connector for interconnecting other containers or similar devices in a vertically stacked arrangement to provide a floor display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,582,355; 2,107,991; 2,283,890; 2,659,483; 2,804,199; 2,823,794; 4,582,283.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece display tray-connector device with upper front and side walls and lower rear and side walls adapted to maintain the device in a sloping position for display purposes.